Jealous Much?
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Roxas has a huge thing for his twin brother, Sora. Yes, he LOVE Sora in a non- brotherly way.What really annoys him is Sora's friend Riku. He is pretty much getting all of Sora's time that's why Roxas doesn't have any time to confess his feelings.


**Jealous Much?**

Roxas and Sora are twins. They're also the best of friends.

When their parents died two years ago, they both moved to Destiny Islands. (They were from Radiant Garden.) They bought a house there and made friends easily. Namely, Riku and Kairi. Both were the same age as them.

Ever since the four of them started hanging out, Sora and Riku had become really close. TOO CLOSE. This has been annoying Roxas for the fact that Sora's hanging out with another guy which means less time for him.

Another fact was Roxas IS jealous of Riku. Yes, Roxas loved Sora, more than a brother should.

One night, Sora invited Riku to come over their house and play video games with him. Riku hesitated at first stating that he has a lot of things to do and other stuff like that. Sora whined at him, in a non-girly way, and convinced him to come over.

When Riku arrived, Sora set up his PS3 and prepared some snacks. When he got back, Riku had already the started the game. He asked Roxas if he wanted to join them but refused it. _I'd rather play with myself then sitting with that weirdo over there. _Roxas thought to himself.

Riku and Sora played for hours, which was a total disaster for Roxas. This wasn't his plan for tonight. He actually planned on playing video games with Sora and spending quality time with him. And maybe, when both of them are in good mood, he might even confess to Sora.

Roxas just watched them from his bed, his heart sinking with each minute that passed by.

"Would you look at time? I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Riku told Sora as he ruffled his hair.

"Okay!" Sora jumped up and headed down stairs with Riku on his back. When they got on the front door, Sora was surprised to see Roxas standing there. Sora was about to say something when Roxas immediately turned to Riku and said, "Can we talk? Just for while."

"Is something wrong, Rox?" Sora asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Riku, that's all." Roxas gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry I'll be back before dinner."

"Okay."

Roxas and Riku left. While walking on the street, silence surrounded the both of them until Roxas asked, "Would you mind if we go to the park?"

"No, not at all."

**At the park…**

Roxas sat on a swing while Riku just stood at the end of the swings.

"Look, the reason why I brought you here is because I wanted to talk to you about Sora." Roxas sighed.

"I know." Riku said knowingly. "For some reason, I knew it was about him. I kinda noticed that you got some special kind of feelings towards that brother of yours."

Roxas was surprised. At first, he thought Riku would be mad or be annoyed at him, but then this happened.

"W—what? How'd you know that?" Roxas asked in a low voice.

"Duh! It's so obvious." Riku laughed and flicked his finger on Roxas's head lightly.

"Except to Sora." Roxas sighed and looked at the ground. Riku heard the sadness in his voice.

He sat on the swing beside Roxas and said, "You're jealous of me." It wasn't a question, more of a fact.

"Are you mad?" Roxas looked at Riku.

"Nah! I understand."

Roxas swung back and forth then said, "I was jealous because Sora's spending more time with you instead of me." His voice broke. "You know, it's pretty annoying."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riku asked, panicking a little. "Roxie," Roxas glared at him. "I meant Roxas." _Nice save. _Roxas thought. Only Sora has the right to call him that. "Roxas, we're friends right?"

"Y—yeah, but Sora's happy around you and I don't want to be the one who'll take that happiness away from him just because I like him." Roxas emphasized his last words. "If that happens, Sora might not be able to smile again because of confusion and disappointment. I don't want that."

"Neither do I. If you told this sooner, I might have been able to help you out!" Riku said then he poked Roxas's cheek.

Roxas touched his cheek and said, "Well, it's too late now. I guess all I can do now is hope for the better. Especially for Sora." Roxas shifted his gazed from the ground to Riku. "I better go now, Sora's probably worried sick by now."

"Yeah, you know how he gets when he's worried." They both laughed. "That's one thing I like the most about him." Roxas said as he blushed. Riku noticed this because of the light from the moon, so he pretended to cough.

Riku stood up, Roxas did the same, and said, "Don't worry, I won't steal him from you." Riku smiled then playfully punched Roxas' shoulder.

"What was that for?" Roxas glared at him.

"For being an idiot." Riku said. Roxas pouted. "You really are meant for Sora."

"T—thanks." Roxas smiled and they both left.

**Back at Sora and Roxas' house…**

"What took you so long?" Sora asked in a worried voice.

"It wasn't that long. Umm… would you please let me enter first." Roxas demanded. He hated being rude to Sora, he's just doing it for show.

Sora was indeed blocking Roxas's way. He laughed and headed to the Dining Room with Roxas on his back. "Whatcha got?" Roxas asked as he sat.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Sora said as he sat next to Roxas. "Is that okay with you?" Sora lifted the cover of the plate and motioned for the spaghetti.

"Yeah." Roxas took a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth and said, "This is really good."

"Thanks!" Sora grinned. "So, what did you and Riku talk about?"

"Nothing…" Roxas answered still focused on his spaghetti.

"Please…?" Sora asked like a five-year-old.

"No."

"Please?" Sora pouted.

"No and pouting won't get me this time." Sora's face fell and Roxas noticed this. "Maybe later." He said reassuringly and made Sora smile.

Both boys finished their meals and cleaned the dishes and the table. After that, they went to the living room. Sora watched MTV while Roxas read a book. "Hey! Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"How come you never had a girlfriend?" Roxas asked.

"Why'd you asked?" Sora looked at his twin curiously.

"Nothing, just a little curious." Roxas said defensively. _Guess this is a good start, might as well tell him now or regret it later. _He thought. _Well, he started it, guess I should tell him while we're at it._ Sora also told himself.

"First of all she's a he." Roxas was shocked but Sora ignored this. "Second of all, I'm still connected to him up to now and lastly," Sora took a deep breath and said, "He is my twin brother."

Sora was about to move back at the end of the couch when Roxas wrapped an arm around him. "Roxie? Aren't you mad?"

"Mad?" Roxas thought this would be a perfect opportunity to trick Sora. "I'm mad alright. The mere fact also makes me disappointed." Roxas stood from the couch and paced back and forth.

"How could you think of me that way, Sora? I'm your brother. Twin brother, thank you very much." Tears started to roll down Sora's face. "I'm sorry Rox. I don't know what came to me. It's just you're so—" _Adorable._

"I don't care." Roxas stood in front of Sora with a lot of anger in his eyes. "You know what I'm gonna do to you now?" Sora thought that Roxas was gonna hit him so he closed his eyes. But, the next thing he knew, a pair of arms wrapped around him and his body was pressed with Roxas's.

"I don't get it, Roxas." Sora said as he tried to breathe.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas smirked. He could feel Sora's heart racing fast through his chest that's why he rubbed his back to calm him down. "I love you Sor, more than a brother should."

"Really?" Fresh tears rolled down Sora's cheeks. "But why did you get mad at me like that?"

Roxas pulled Sora away from him so that he could look at him. "Because it took you so long to tell me." He said as he brushed Sora's hair using his hand. Roxas stood from the ground and sat beside Sora. He wrapped his arm around him and Sora did the same with his waist.

"You wanna know what Riku and I talked about?" Roxas asked letting Sora rest his head on his shoulder.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, it's about you."

"ME?!" Sora pulled away from Roxas. "What did I ever do to you guys?"

Roxas pulled Sora back and rubbed his shoulder. "Nothing, I just told him my feelings toward you." Roxas ran a hand in Sora's hair and continued. "I also told him that I was jealous of him."

"Why?"

"Because you're spending all of your time with him instead of me. I thought that being your twin brother means more time with you. I guess I was wrong." Roxas pulled his arm from Sora and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Roxas." Sora pinched Roxas's cheeks. Roxas glared at him then smiled. He tickled Sora and soon, Sora did the same. They continued that until both fell on the floor, laughing. Roxas pulled them up and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Better!" Roxas exclaimed.

Unexpectedly, Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas and kissed him. Roxas did the same with his waist and kissed back.

"Thanks Roxie." Sora said when they pulled apart.

"For what?" Roxas asked.

"You know, for accepting me for who I am and for being here." Sora smiled. Roxas smiled too and gave him a light brush on the lips.

"I think we should sleep now." Roxas suggested. "Promise me you'll spend your day tomorrow with me, ok?"

"Promise." With that, they both head to their and went to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: My cousin/ beta-reader edited this for me… Thanks cuz…. Anyway, she also bled while reading this… She said that it was too much FLUFF… xD Pls. Review and tell me what ya think about it.**

_Lovely Malevolence: TOO MUCH FLUFF! I'M JELLO-ing!!!_


End file.
